


Undone

by ThaFost



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergance, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/pseuds/ThaFost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Three ruined some of my headcanon, so I wrote this to fix it.<br/>But then Season Four kind of jossed this pretty hard too, so what'll you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

It was the end of Thad’s first day at Dalton, on the way down the hallway, an eager freshman nearly bowled him over. The boy stopped to apologize, and Thad was stunned at the boy’s beauty. The boy explained that he was on his way to audition for The Warblers, and asked if Thad was going too. Eager to spend more time with the boy, Thad nodded his head, and they set off together through the ornate hallway.  
“Thad Foster,” he said extending a hand.  
“Wesley Nguyen.”

_The walls are white. It smells like soap._

**Thad walks down a busy hallway. A lot of people run into him. He sees a poster on a bulletin board about Warbler try outs. He doesn’t think about it again, until the next week when The Warblers perform a song in the south hallway. After that performance, he auditions for them.**

It was the day to audition for the school musical, M. Butterfly. Wes pleads with Thad to go with him, and audition. They both get cast as the leads, the first year Freshman cast members have lead roles. When Thad sees Wes in his costume, he has to excuse himself from the auditorium. The problem with being 14, is that seeing your best friend in drag, especially the friend you already found attractive, probably is a ticket to an untimely erection.

_The television is broken again, and the colors are unbearably orange._

**The school does a big musical for it’s theater production. Thad’s in the chorus, and Wes has one of the minor roles. They have a lot of time together, but the girl’s school is part of the musical too, and Wes meets a lovely girl during the musical, and they begin to date.**

Junior year, there’s a frail looking freshman who transfers to the school. His name is Blaine, and the Warblers take him in. At his old school, he was roughed up, and broken down for being gay. Thad told him, that being gay was just another way to be. Not wrong, but different. His heart swelled when Wes heartily agreed with him.

_The nurses come by with lunch. They ran out of pudding, only applesauce is left._

**Little freshman Blaine Anderson is welcomed into the warm arms of the warblers. Wes makes the first move to include him, and introduce him to the council. The council likes his voice a lot, but he isn’t chosen for solos this year. Wes says that if he was on the council, Blaine definitely would be chosen.**

Senior year, they’re both on the Warbler’s council, and Thad gets to sit next to Wes at every practice, legs brushing on a few awkward occasions. They both really enjoy their time together, and they even pick out colleges together, opting for colleges in Massachusetts to get away from Ohio. Thad mentions gay marriage is legal there, and as he’s feeling mortified for shouting that in front of Wes, Wes just nods and says that’s good of them.

_The spoon is like a children’s spoon, covered in rubber. Plastic ones break, and can hurt. Metal ones can hurt if they try._

**Wes’s girlfriend breaks up with him. Thad overhears something about being too dedicated to the Warblers. He dropped their Valentine’s plans to go sing at the restaurant in Lima. Thad tells him it’s too bad, and that Wes will find someone so much better. He disagrees, there was no one better than his girlfriend. Wes doesn’t speak to Thad for a week.**

It’s graduation time, and Thad waits earnestly through Wes’s speech, and the ceremony. At the end of the whole thing, Thad asks to speak with Wes alone. They go to the deserted locker room in the stadium, and when Wes asks why they had to come here, Thad kisses him. Wes eagerly responds, and they agree to meet later.

_Nurse Lexi comes around with the medication, and he doesn’t want his again. The guards have to hold him, again._

**Thad sits in the stands, as he watches the class ahead of him graduate. The man he loves is giving the speech, and he came to support him, and maybe he’d show him how he felt. Afterwards, he meets Wes and takes him to one of the locker rooms, which is eerily devoid of life. He presses a kiss to Wes’s lips, but Wes steps backwards, out of the kiss.  
“Good bye, Thad.”**

They go off to college together, to Massachusetts, with it’s beautiful scenery, and it’s gay marriage laws. They’ve been having sex since graduation, and Wes has told Thad that he loves him.

_He cries about the man again. Always crying about Wesley._

Thad starts Senior year with David by his side. Wes told him about the awkward kiss, and before the beginning of Christmas Break, Thad quits The Warblers, and another takes his place on the council. He gets looks in the hallway, because everyone knows why he quit.

During Christmas Break, Wes proposes. Thad says yes, and he plans to move into Wes’s apartment while they go to college in the Spring.

_There’s a new boy there, that almost looks like Wes. If Thad tries hard enough, he can let the boy’s features warp into Wes’s._

**He tries to commit suicide, but his parents discover him, and take him to the hospital.**

He lays, curled around Wes in the little apartment, smiling about having a bed that was theirs.

_The new boy doesn’t like Thad, and he is heartbroken once again._

**After the hospital treats his wounds, he gets transferred to a psych ward.**

They get married in May, and honeymoon in Boston.

_Thad is hurt, and he doesn’t know how to make it better. He goes to his room and starts to pretend._

**The other people at the psych ward know eachother, but Thad is a stranger, they don’t like strangers.**

They go to the Public Gardens and feed the ducks.

_He imagines a different world._

**He has a lot of time alone in the psych ward. His initial evaluation is in six weeks.**

They decide to have children soon.

_At his psych evaluation, he fails, because he tells the man the stories that have a happy end, and not the ones that are real._

**The drugs they give him make him calm, but they make him dream. Make him imagine.**

**Author's Note:**

> So if you'll notice, The bold is what 'happened' the italics come next time wise, and the normal text is the dream world kind of time line.
> 
> Personally, the dream world timeline was what I had planned for Thad/Wes at the time, and then Thad didn't graduate.


End file.
